


Sweet or Salty?

by msmchart



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmchart/pseuds/msmchart
Summary: Diane and Kurt go to the cinema.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	Sweet or Salty?

“This is boring,” Kurt whispered in Diane’s ear. “Can you understand anything they’re saying?”

Diane, forever cultured, had suggested they attend a showing of new French film at a local arthouse cinema. Kurt was less than interested, but obliged to make her happy.

“Yes, dear, do you forget that I’m fluent in French? If you had spent a little more time studying your French lessons and a little less time chasing girls, maybe you would understand, too.” Diane grabbed a piece of popcorn out of Kurt’s bucket, tossed it in her mouth, and grinned at him. “Besides, there are subtitles for those of you who need some extra help.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s a boring movie.”

Diane elbowed him in the stomach. Kurt feigned injury, tossing some of his popcorn into the air in a dramatic move. Diane glared at him and turned her attention back to the film.

Suddenly a wicked gleam entered Kurt’s eye. The theater was half empty, and sitting in the back of the theater, there was no one nearby. He set his popcorn on the floor and reached over and grabbed Diane’s hand.

“Oh, are we being romantic now?” she snarked. “Watch the movie, cowboy.”

Kurt let go of Diane’s hand, his fingers wandering down her leg, all the way down to the hem of her dress. Reaching the bottom of her dress, he slowly began working his way up her inner thigh.

Feeling his fingers on her inner thigh, she immediately recoiled. “Kurt!” Diane whispered through bared teeth. “Not here!” She put her hand on his in attempt to stop him.

He pushed it away with ease. “Yes. Here,” Kurt whispered naughtily in her ear. He moved his hand up further, his fingers lightly grazing her underwear. Diane felt herself getting wet in spite of herself and let out a small whimper. “I’m gonna make you cum in front of all these people.”

“STOP!” Diane hissed, trying to lock her legs together in a futile attempt to block out Kurt’s touch. Kurt’s hand parted them easily and he chuckled lowly. If Diane had really wanted to fight him off, she knew she could, but oh how she didn’t want to. His fingers danced on her clit and she found herself opening her legs wider, craving more of his touch. 

As her breathing became heavier, she softly moaned in his ear, “Oh god, just like that Kurt. Give me more.”

Kurt grinned. “What happened to ‘stop?’” he teased. “Does my wife like being finger-fucked in a room full of strangers?”

She kissed him passionately, the desire in her eyes evident, even in the darkness. “Your wife likes it very much. Now...” She spread her legs wider. “Fuck me.”

Kurt pushed her panties to the side and slid two fingers deep within her wetness, first pumping his fingers in and out, then curling them in a come-higher motion. Diane’s back arched in the seat. She leaned her head on Kurt’s shoulder in attempt to make what they were doing less obvious to peering eyes.

Diane’s whole body shook, sweat pooling on her forehead, as Kurt’s fingers continued their assault. She couldn’t recall ever being so desperate for a release. Ever so slightly, she began rocking her hips into Kurt’s touch, desperation winning out over rationality.

“That’s my horny girl,” Kurt murmured in her ear. “Are you gonna cum for me, Diane?”

“Yes,” she whimpered. “Ohh god...it’s...I’m...”

Diane’s muscles contracted around Kurt’s fingers as her orgasm tore through her, her entire body shaking in ecstasy as she tried to remain as still and silent as possible. Kurt quickly placed his hand over her mouth, muffling her moans. 

Once her trembling subsided, she let out a low groan, and Kurt removed his hand from her. She laid still for a moment, still keeping her head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“You know, I changed my mind.” Kurt said, breaking the silence. “I like this movie after all.”

Diane lifted her head weakly. “Oh yeah? Tell me one thing that happened.”

“I don’t know, but the sex scenes are so realistic.” He reached the same hand that was just inside of her into the popcorn bucket. “Want some popcorn?” he teased, putting a piece in his mouth. “It’s salty.”

She buried her face in his shoulder. “Ugh, we are both going to hell.”


End file.
